Children's Project
The Children's Project or sometimes just the "Child's Project", is a Tyran program fabricated by Chairman Richard Prescott of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Purpose The project was created under the jurisdiction of the COG, and was approved under the Fortification Act to allow children under the ages of 18 to enlist into a military academy boot camp environment at Halvo Bay , for the sole purpose of preparing the younger generation for the future despite the war allegedly ending. In the original film, rather than enlistment being optional the children were brought into the project against their will, and it would be assumed the project was never a public announcement outside of military personnel. It was also said that the project was a last hope for the human race's survival, as the project was started after the Locusts were discovered. Breakdown The project was announced nationwide two weeks before main protagonist Marcus and his friends Dom and Carlos were recruited. It is heavily organized primarily by Prescott himself, along with Lieutenant Antonio Anderson being in charge of all recruitment positions for the children. Propaganda was heavily influential for the project, and can bee seen multiple times throughout the film. Children from the ages 4 through 18 are accepted into the project if the child is able to pass a series of physical and verbal surveys. Younger children under the age of seven are granted more lenience, and are put into a pre-school academy similar to that of a normal pre-school until they are old enough to be allowed into basic training. It is unknown exactly how many children enlisted into the project, as there is the only one headquarters for the entirety of Sera, but it is assumed to be over 130. In the original film, Prescott stated there was over 400. There are 26 known squads in the project, with an average of five children in each: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliett, Kilo, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Papa, Quebec, Romeo, Sierra, Tango, Uniform, Victor, Whiskey, X-Ray, Yankee, and Zulu. Either way with an assumption of over 130 individual children, it is not many compared to the vast Seran population. This may be due to the intimidation of the military itself, or parents not approving. Requirements Children are required to pass a basic physical exam, where most physically impairing disabilities are not allowed. This includes but not limited to: paralysis, blindness, deafness, artificial implants, and any current broken bones. Both mental and physical disabilities such as epilepsy, depression, anxiety, speech impediments, etc. are allowed depending on the severity, shown in abused characters such as Fordyce. Some children, especially those with a history of abusive parents or Guardians are taken into the project under the child's consent as an alternative to foster homes or adoption. This may be the reason the Chevy brothers and Fordyce were given lenience when enlisting. History of crimes are lenient depending on the severity, and the fact children usually aren't charged as adults for felonies. Unlike in the original film, enlistment in the project is entirely consensual to the child and can be declined. Parents can or cannot encourage a child to join, but the decision itself is entirely the child's own, and cannot be refused or forced. This rule is broken by parents of Damon Baird, where he claims his parents made him join to claim the family's inheritance, and remains unknown to authorities. Miscellaneous The project provides all children with navy blue fight suits, grey undergarments that double as pajamas, COG issued tags, black combat boots, and a specific weapon depending on the child's abilities.